Belly Up
by XHey Pretty BabyX
Summary: It's Jimmie and Kiki's senior year and they couldn't be more excited, picking colleges, playing their last season of Wildcat Ball and praying graduation comes fast. However with all the good comes a lot of bad, can they handle it or will they crack.
1. Try Outs Again

**Okay here it is the first chapter of Love and Basketball 3; Belly Up. I'm working out plot kinks and the like but I've waited long enough and quite frankly I'm sick and crazy enough to do this. I'm going to be adding to the website, updating things and I have a question how many members are on a high school basketball team? I googled and was told for the NBA, but I don't think it's the same for High school.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Kiki and Larissa and Nothing else. I am also totally Team Jiki and will love them forever. Oh yeah, I still don't own Matt, but I'm working on starting my harem and he's first on the list, Followed by Logan Lerman and Jackson Rathbone yummy.**

Chapter one

"I can tell you one thing right now!" Coach Bolton bellowed at the line of new recruits for the basketball team. He had them lined up in the hallway and was pacing back and forth in front of them. "To be a Wildcat is to be a dedicated player, we do no mess around on this team. We are three time champions and intend to keep the streak going." He led them into the Gym, expecting his team to be ready, in uniform practicing shooting. Instead what he got was Ross using the bleachers as drums; Donny had his ipod blaring Follow Me Down by 3oh!3 and his star players, Kiki and Jimmie in what looked like a dance battle along with his assistant coach Chad and his son Troy, who didn't have to go to school until next week.

"What is going on here?" Coach yelled, stopping the action. Everyone froze and looked at him

"Hey dad just… warming up." Troy said with a smile. The others nodded and started doing various stretches.

"Three laps, all of you." The team groaned and went to do their laps, leaving Troy and Chad

"All of you." Coach repeated, looking at Troy and Chad.

"You're not serious."

"Go!" Coach pointed and the two boys grumbled but started running. Coach turned back to the new kids and smirked. "See what I mean we're a serious team and we take this game seriously."

"Since when?"

"Another lap McCall." Coach Bolton yelled. The boy groaned but kept running. The music was still playing and when they had finished their laps they went right back to dancing. Coach rolled his eyes and Larissa walked over and shrugged.

"New season, they're excited." She smiled. The team cheered and ran into line to check out the new kids.

"Alright, this group has really gotten smaller since last semester." Kiki noted. Jimmie leaned against her and nodded.

"No kidding, well hey, we don't need quitters."

"Alright, that's enough, these two are our captains Jimmie and Kiki." Kiki did a peace sign and Jimmie tried to look gangster. They laughed and the new kids just looked nervous.

"Dudes, relax, we're not going to like... haze you." Jimmie said, looking at them.

"Jeez Coach what did you do to these poor kids?" Kiki asked, Coach shrugged.

"Just told them how much work it is to be a Wildcat." Kiki rolled her eyes and ran to get a ball. "Show 'em what it takes Captains." Coach bellowed. Kiki and Jimmie smirked at each other and Kiki threw the ball to Ross before taking her hoodie off and tossing it at the bleachers. Jimmie did the same and Kiki tied her hair back before they went to center court, waiting.

"Hope you've been practicing Evans." Jimmie mocked.

"Zara you're about to get your sorry ass kicked by your girlfriend." Kiki smirked, that's right, it was offical, Kiki Evans and Jimmie Zara were dating. However that didn't manage to calm their extreme competitiveness against each other. Ross threw the ball in the air and Jimmie got it, by now he was use to her distraction technique so it didn't work she just had to get the ball from him after that. Everyone watched as the went back and forth, after twenty minutes of the two fighting to get a basket Coach Bolton stood, blowing into his whistle.

"Neither of them scored." A Boy said, his shaggy blonde hair falling in his face.

"That's because they both suck." McCall joked.

"Oh you wanna get out here pretty boy?" Kiki asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Pfft I'm not going to dignify that with a response." The team laughed and Coach Bolton got the try out started.

Kiki sat in the bleachers with Larissa listening to Dion's I-pod.

"So did it come?" Larissa asked her best friend. Kiki shook her head, keeping her mind on the music.

"Nope, You know maybe I just didn't get in. Just because I'm the smartest one here doesn't mean-"

"Trust me Keeks, you got in, You've been getting straight A's since preschool. You went to a school for brainy people like you." Larissa pointed out, they watched as the guys ran around and tossed the ball. There were two girls there to try out. Kiki rolled her eyes at Larissa and pulled the ear bud out of her ear and she walked down to them.

"Hey." She smiled sitting down. "I'm-"

"Kiki Evans, yeah." The redhead nodded. Kiki stopped, thinking about that.

"You know me?"

"Just about everyone does." She shrugged. "First off, hello there is only one Kiki in all of New Mexico I'm sure."

"And you're like, an East High Basketball legend." her friend, the brunette gushed. "I'm Gwen Stevens." The redhead shook her head.

"I'm Julie Madison." She said.

"Right well good luck, I hope you both make it, it's gets really creepy hanging out in the girls locker room alone at night." She shrugged and headed down the bleachers to the court.

"Ready Evans?" Coach Bolton asked. Kiki nodded. "Alright, everyone it's time to play." He listed off names and positions and Larissa went so stand by the coach to help with picking people. Kiki got in her usual position, she was opposite the blonde boy, who's name was Kenny Steele. Kiki smirked at him and he narrowed his brown eyes. Coach got ready to toss up the ball.

"Your shoe's untied." Kiki said, pointing, He looked down and the ball was tossed, Kiki jumped up sent the ball flying to her teammates. Kenny looked ready to shout and looked at Coach, who shrugged. Kenny glowered but ran off after the ball.

It was pretty obvious who wasn't going to make the cut almost right away as Gwen tripped over her own feet and hit the ground. A few others did their best but they were confused and didn't really know what they were doing. The try outs lasted another half hour before Coach Bolton said they could all head home. Kiki got her hoodie from Larissa and was starting out when she heard her name. She turned around and found Gwen and Julie standing there.

"So like, are we all going to pizza or something? i heard the team does that." Gwen gushed.

"Umm... no, we do that after games, and it's really not reserved for just team members, anyone's invited just... people tend to not know that." Kiki shrugged. Larissa came up behind her.

"Oh... Well I can't wait to find out if we made the cut. Gwen said excitedly. Julie looked at her then back at Kiki and Larissa.

"We'll see you tomorrow." she said, looking a bit happier than she had before they had played. then she led her friend away.

"They're odd." Larissa decided, placing her hands on her hips.

"They're Us." Kiki shrugged, turning and walked off.

"Wait... what?"

**Okay not the best start ever but trust me, it'll get better, much better. This chapter BTW, is dedicated to Stacy's Pita Chips and 3OH!3 because they're what got me to shut u and finish the chapter. Happy Easter Ya'll.**


	2. Piling it On

**Okay so I meant to put this in the last chapter but... forgot, this is the third in the Love and Basketball series, so I seriously suggest going back and reading Downside Up and Bass Ackwards (Random fact, this whole series was created because of the Bass Ackwards title and my extreme love of Matt Prokop... okay that sounds weird, I'm going back to relevent stuff) Anyway I'm going to go back to listening to music and writing, oh yeah fun times. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Kiki, Larissa, Julie, Gwen, the basketball team (Except Jimmie and Donny duh) and my plot. Everything else (my soul included) belong to Disney.**

Chapter Two

"Kiki!" the blonde stopped and turned to find Ms. Darbus hurrying down the hall after her, her jewel tone sari wrap (A gift from Sharpay) billowing behind her. "Miss Evans!" Kiki turned fully and waited, watching as the woman made her way through the throngs of students to get to her. "I'm glad I caught you, I heard about your schedule problem for next semester."

"Well I'm not sure I would call it a problem..." Over summer vacation Kiki had taken a lot of her senior classes so she was left with a lot of holes in her second semester schedule, but she needed to have all six hours to play basketball.

"Right well, regardless, you need six hours and you only have... what two?" Kiki nodded. "What would you say to being my student assistant, you help watch over the class, xerox papers for me, just the stuff that needs to be done, it'll count as a class and you'll be one class closer to having all six hours." Kiki thought about that, did she really want to run around doing Darbus' bidding. Did she have a choice?

"Alright, sounds good." She sighed. She really didn't think it was going to end well but she couldn't give up playing basketball her senior year. she turned and hurried off to get to class, slipping into the room and sitting next to Donny just as the bell rang. She and Rocketman didn't have as many classes together this semester, not like last year, before they could stand each other. Of course as soon as they stopped wanting to kill each other (For the most part, they both still had their moments) then they stopped getting classes together.

"So what did you think?" Donny asked, pulling the earbuds out of his ears and putting them away.

"Of?" Kiki asked, getting her Notebook out. she opened it up and looked at Donny

"About the new kids, I honestly thought that Steele kid was really good, even if I really wanted to kick him in the nose." Kiki laughed.

"Yeah, I don't know, I just hope we can get them into shape for next year, they're loosing like half their players."

"No kidding, it took long enough to replace Troy and the guys, heck we had to get a girl to help fill those shoes." Donny shook his head. Kiki laughed and the teacher glared at them.

"Okay, so... Chemistry."

"It's Lunch time baby!" Jimmie yelled as the team walked into the cafeteria, he'd been yelling it everyday since he first got on the team two years prior. He didn't have a reason other than... he wanted to. They guys all went to the lunch line while Kiki and Larissa, who always brought their lunches with them went to sit down.

"So Evans, plan on ruining our show this year too?" The best friends looked up into the face of Tiara Gold. Kiki rolled her eyes.

"Actually no. I don't like the theater, okay I'm not as fond of it as Sharpay and Ryan." She corrected at Larissa gave her a look.

"Good, because I'd hate to see you humiliated when I beat you for the top spot."

"Are you working for Darbus? Seriously, remember I actually learn from my mistakes and I'm not going to let you trick me into trying out again." Kiki shook her head and plucked a piece of banana Taffy from her bag and unwrapped it.

"I never tried to trick you into anything, you're just a moron and-"

"Tiara you have all of five seconds to get away from me before I shoved taffy in your eye." Kiki threatened, taking out another piece. Tiara glared at her and walked away, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Ignore her, she's insane." Larissa shook her head.

"I need to stop doing that."

"What?"

"Letting her get to me. I actually thought about auditioning for about five seconds because of her." Kiki bit into another piece of taffy and blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey beautiful... what's wrong?" Jimmie asked. Kiki gave him a half hearted glare for the condesending name but let it go.

"I'm going to be Darbus' assistant starting Next semester." She said.

"Since when?" Larissa asked.

"This morning, she found out I needed fillers and she jumped at the chance to get me to do all her monkey work."

"Kiki!" They all looked over as Stefanie Wainwright came running to the table.

"Would it be wrong of me to change my name just so I don't have to hear people yell for me?" Kiki looked at Larissa who gave her a look.

"One day I will get you over your extreme hate for all things not Basketball." She said.

"Kiki! I found out about your schedule."

"Is it posted somewhere? Why does everyone suddenly know-"

"Anyway I wanted to know how you would feel about taking the position as Yearbook editor and then you could fill in one of your free hours with that and it would count as a class, I asked the principal and he agreed to it." Stefanie said a bit breathlessly.

"Wait I haven't even said yes and you asked the principal?"

"Yeah." She nodded as if it wasn't like she did anything wrong. Kiki started to get up but Larissa grabbed her arm.

"You do need three more classes and at least with this you won't have homework and stuff." Larissa reasoned.

"Uuuugh... fine." Kiki sighed, sitting back down. Stefanie smiled happily.

"Awesome, I'll go tell Mrs. Fredricks that we have a chief editor." She grinned and ran off.

"So much for my ultra chill semester huh?" Kiki looked at Jimmie who nodded.

"Sorry, I tried, you have to learn to say no." he said. Kiki glared at him and got up.

"I have to go get the schedule change papers I'll be back." she sighed and walked off.

"What were you two talking about?" Larissa asked.

"Well we were talking about how hectic scheduling could be and with her planning on going to Stanford next year maybe she should just kind of relax the semester before. of course neither of us realized it would mean she couldn't play basketball but whatever." Jimmie shrugged. Larissa looked at her food and stood up.

"I'm gonna go find Kiki I'll see you guys at practice tonight." Larissa said before running off.

"What's with her?" Ross asked. The boys shrugged and went back to their food.


	3. It Can't Be True

Alright so umm... trying to think of something worthwhile to say... I could be doing homework but I'm writing instead. It's Easter (As I write this Authors Note anyway) so I get a break. PS to anyone wondering why I only mention Ross and McCall as far as the team... they're the only names I remember, that's all there is to it.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, Disney rules all and no I do not have a cartoon mouse poking a shotgun into my back to make me say this (Help me!!!)

Chapter Three

"You have to tell him." Larissa said, running after Kiki as she made her way to the office. 

"It's none of your business Larissa." Kiki shook her head, she had longer legs than Larissa so she was making it farther and farther away. 

"He's going to figure it out eventually." 

"And I hope to be far away when that happens." Kiki opened the door to the office and walked in. "I need two schedule change application papers." The secretary nodded and went to get them as Larissa finally caught up. 

"Kiki," 

"It's not your business." 

"You don't think he's going to realize it?" 

"I don't know, Jimmie's pretty stupid." 

"Kiki!" 

"It's true! I love him and all but seriously Larissa? The Boy is a dumb as a bag of sand." Larissa opened her mouth to argue but stopped. 

"Okay fine, but still I think he'll notice pretty soon." Larissa shrugged. 

"Then he can bring it up, I'm not going to do it." Kiki said, taking the papers from the Secretary who was looking at them with interest. "Thanks." Kiki muttered turning and walking out of the office, Larissa trailing behind her. Tiara slipped out of the supply closet and looked at the Secretary. 

"Did you just hear what I heard?" She asked 

"Yes... but it's wrong to assume." 

"I don't think it's an assumption if she practically admitted it." Tiara shook her head and held up the box of tissue. "Thank you for the Kleenex, I'll see you later." She had her evil look of ecstasy painted across her features as she hurried out of the office and down the hall to share her findings with the world. 

"I think they're just crazy." Ross shrugged as the boys walked down the hall. 

"Of course, they're Kiki and Larissa, they're fugging nuts, but this is extra loony." McCall said. Jimmie and Donny shrugged as the guys looked at them. 

"Dudes, we don't know, if we knew how to handle them we'd be selling the formula." Donny informed them. The others thought about that before nodded, yeah that made sense. 

"And if we find out any of you know how and haven't told we have permission to cover you with honey and leave you on an ant hill." Jimmie added. 

"Wow you've spent too much time with Kiki, you're getting violent." Ross commented. 

"Yeah but hey, it's not like she's not learning and it's not like it comes without its rewards." Jimmie shrugged with a smug smirk. The guys looked at him suspiciously. 

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Ross asked, skeptical. Jimmie just smirked and walked off to get to his next class, the only class of the day that he had with Kiki. He took his seat and got out his notebook and the book they were reading in the English class, he knew Kiki would throw a fit if she got here and he wasn't prepared, they had come to an agreement that he would get his stuff out right away and she wouldn't constantly take his notebook to correct the spelling and grammar on his notes. He didn't see a point in that, he was the only one that was going to read them and it was a lot more difficult when it had red marks all over it. The bell rang and Kiki's seat was still empty. Jimmie frowned, concerned, as the teacher began the lesson. Finally the door flew open and Kiki came running in.

"Sorry I um… here." Kiki handed the teacher a slip of paper and went to sit down, getting out her stuff.

"Are you okay?" Jimmie asked in a whisper as the teacher went back to what she was doing.

"Yeah I'm fine just… getting papers signed and everything. You know how Darbus talks." Kiki shrugged and opened her book.

"Okay so onto act two of Macbeth." The teacher said, ending their conversation.

It wasn't until the next class that Jimmie heard what was going around school. He was in the locker room getting changed for gym and Donny came tearing through the room like his mother was chasing him at report card time.

"Rocket man!" The smaller boy yelled looking for his friend, Jimmie, who was half dressed, pulled up his shorts and looked around the row of lockers.

"Yo," He called. Donny ran over and Jimmie saw the wild look in his eyes. "What's up?" Jimmie asked, confused, Donny didn't have Gym right now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded.

"Tell you what?"

"That-" He cut off as he realized his words were echoing and people were listening. He leaned in closer to Jimmie. "That Kiki's pregnant." He finished. Jimmie looked at him in a mix of uncertainty and horror.

"What?"

"I just heard it, someone told me to congratulate you two. They're saying that Kiki is pregnant and… okay one person said Troy was the father but I know that much is a lie but… I mean she's been acting crazier than usual and I know when mom had Little Ray she was completely bonkers." Donny shook his head.

"No, dude there's no way… Kiki can't be… there's no…" Jimmie shook his head "It just can't. That kind of stuff happens to the dead beat kids, the kids who don't have a future anyway. Kiki and I have one, I'm going to Berkley and she's going to Stanford, that can't happen if there's a Little Rocket in the mix."

"Dude you might want to talk to your girl. Someone said they heard her in the bathroom throwing up before fourth period." Donny said.

"She was late for class… but she said she was talking to Darbus."

"Dude I'm not saying she is or she isn't I'm just saying you should really talk to her… and maybe get a job, babies are expensive." Donny shrugged. Jimmie looked at the office where the gym teacher was talking to a student about their lack of sneakers. Jimmie pulled his shirt on and grabbed his backpack.

"I've got to go talk to her." He said, sneaking out of the room.

Jimmie was hurrying down the hall when he saw her at the water fountain, instead of in class. He ran down the hall after her and grabbed her elbow, causing her to jump about a foot in the air.

"Jesus! Rocket man… shouldn't you be in gym?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you." Jimmie said.

"I have class… and so do you." Kiki shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grip.

"It's important Keeks."

"Rocket man, it can wait, I have a test to take and you need to get built up for basketball, we can talk later." She hissed, hurrying away. Jimmie watched her go with wide, scared eyes.


	4. The Truth

Okay so… yeah… writing, should be doing my women in lit test but I don't want to so here ya go, enjoy.

DISLCIAMER: I own an i-pod, an obsession and the brain of a twelve year old that's why I'm here and that's it. I own nothing more (Okay well Kiki and Larissa and all that jazz) and I'm not going to try to take it (yet)

Chapter four

That afternoon the team met up in the gym for a quick practice before Coach Bolton made the final choices for the team. Kiki stood with Larissa, Kiki was stretching her arms and Larissa was looking at her clip board. She still loved having the assistant coach position. Across the gym Jimmie and Donny were watching them.

"Why do you think she hasn't told me?" Jimmie asked.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to know in case she isn't going to keep it." Donny reasoned.

"No. Kiki wouldn't do that." Jimmie insisted. They kept their eyes on the girls as they stretched out getting ready to play, until two girls came walking over.

"Is she seriously going to practice?" Gwen asked.

"What?"

"We heard that she's pregnant, if she is she shouldn't be playing, you saw how Matt took her out yesterday." It took the boys a minute to remember that Ross's first name was Matt. Jimmie's eyes widened and he looked at Donny.

"I hadn't even thought about that." He started over to her but was stopped when the Coach walked in.

"Alright you guys let's get this practice started." He said. Larissa and Kiki came jogging over and Jimmie stared at her again, watching, waiting for some sort of sign that it was true. He wasn't sure what that sign would be… her running out to throw up, her stomach suddenly ballooning until it looked like she was hiding a basketball under there? However neither thing happened, she just looked annoyed as she and Larissa whispered back and forth, both glancing at Jimmie from time to time, then Jimmie knew it was true, He just knew in the pit of his stomach. It was terrifying, but what scared him even more was that Kiki didn't even seem to give a second thought to the fact that she was about to play basketball. He looked at Gwen and Julie, they were right, he couldn't let her play. 

"Alright, so let's go!" Coach bellowed. 

"No!" Jimmie called. Everyone stopped and looked at him. 

"What?" 

"I umm… Kiki can I talk to you?" He asked, Kiki frowned but nodded, walking over to him. "I don't think you should play." He said. 

"And why is that?" Kiki asked, not bothering to keep her own voice down. 

"Because of… you know…" he glanced at the team, all of whom were staring at them. 

"No… I don't know." 

"Kiki I know about your secret." He admitted, her eyes widened and she looked at Larissa who shrugged. 

"Who told you?" She asked. 

"It's all over school." Jimmie said, looking at her, his eyes filled with hurt. 

"I… I don't know how that happened but Seriously, I don't see why it means I can't play ball." 

"I told you, you should have just told him yourself." Larissa crossed her arms over her chest. Kiki looked back at her with a glare then looked back to Jimmie. 

"You don't know why you can't play?" He asked, shocked. 

"No, I mean it's not like it's going to matter-" 

"What? Kiki If you're pregnant you can't play basketball!" Jimmie cried, Kiki froze. 

"Wait, if I'm what?" She asked. 

"Pregnant! You'll hurt the baby!" 

"Wait, Evans what is he talking about?" Coach asked, he couldn't let her play if she was pregnant. 

"I honestly have no idea, what are you going on about?" She asked him, The gym door opened and Tiara slipped in to watch it all unfold. 

"I know your secret, You're pregnant and apparently completely stupid." Jimmie said, annoyed with her now. 

"That's the secret you're talking about?" Kiki asked, throwing her arms in the air. "I'm not pregnant, honestly you think if I was I wouldn't have told you? What would even make you think… damn it." She looked at the bleachers where Tiara was sitting. "Seriously? What is your problem?"

"What? I was just so excited for you I wanted to spread the joy." Tiara smiled. "I heard you talking in the office about something you couldn't tell Rocket man, but that he'd eventually notice,"

"I'm not pregnant, She's just a moron, can we play now?" Kiki asked.

"Wait, Kiki if that's not the secret you couldn't tell me then what is?"

"You two can talk on your own time, right now we have practice!" Coach reminded them, getting everyone moving.

It was a long hard practice and at the end of it Coach Bolton announced that he chose Julie Madison and Kenny Steele to fill in the spots left by the graduated seniors the year before. Kiki and Larissa managed to sneak out of the gym without getting questioned and Kiki hurried to get them back to her place.

Larissa was laying on Kiki's bed working on math homework and Kiki was at her desk, reading Macbeth for the seventh time.

"Kiki will you help me?" Larissa asked. Kiki looked up and nodded, getting up and going to lay on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking, okay so Jimmie honestly thought that you could be pregnant right?" She asked, Kiki rolled her eyes and rolled off the bed.

"I don't want to talk about that Larissa." She said.

"No, just let me finish, so for him to think you were pregnant that means you two had to of…" Larissa trailed off.

"I definitely don't want to talk about that." Kiki went back to her desk. Larissa sighed and sat up on the bed.

"Kiki if you can't talk about it with your best friend who can you talk about it with?"

"Myself."

"Come on Kiki, Have you and Jimmie… you know…" Larissa asked, scooting to the edge of the bed. Kiki sighed and opened her mouth to say it when the door flew open.

"I'm engaged!" Sharpay cried, running in.

"You're what?" Kiki jumped up and walked over to her sister who, sure enough, was sporting an engagement ring.

"Zeke was downstairs baking me cookies and I took one off of the pile and there it was, he asked me to marry him and I'm going to be Mrs. Zeke Baylor! Oh… no he's going to be Mr. Sharpay Evans." She jumped up and down excitedly.

"I um.. wow… congratulations Sharpay, do mom and dad know?" Kiki asked Sharpay shook her head.

"They're not home, He just asked and I ran up here."

"You told him yes right?" Kiki quirked an eyebrow. Sharpay's eyes widened and she turned, running back downstairs. Kiki shook her head and went back to sit down.

"Kiki,"

"That's so great about Shar and Zeke isn't it?" Kiki smiled. Larissa sighed.

"Fine, put it off, but we will have this conversation eventually." She said, going back to her math homework.


	5. Family

Okay so… not getting a lot of reviews I don't know if that means it's just not being read or that ya'll don't like it. I've noticed a serious decline in HSM stories altogether, I guess that's what happens when the series ends, here's hoping it gets a bit more of a kick when the third movie airs on Disney channel tomorrow. Anyway I'm not a review whore so don't worry, I'm not going to hold out for reviews. I couldn't do it if I wanted to.

DISCLAIMER: I own Kiki and Larissa and the storyline. Everything else belongs to Disney… and the pimp squirrel who stares at me while I write.

Chapter Five

"I really regret being happy for you now." Kiki informed her sister as they sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by books of flowers and colors and samples of fabrics. She wanted to bash her head against a wall while her mother and sister went on about the perfect color for the table cloths.

"We should go with White, I think white would be lovely." Catherine Evans insisted.

"Yeah but they'd get messy, I really like the lilac ones."

"Because Lilac is so much more stain resistant." Catherin and Sharpay stopped and looked at Kiki, who shrugged. "I don't see why I have to be here."

"Because Kiki, this is your sister's wedding and you're going to be a bridesmaid. Besides, you should be prepared to know what all you'll have to go through for your own wedding someday." Catherine explained.

"Who says I'm ever going to get married?"

"What?" Mother and daughter froze looking at the youngest blonde.

"Who says I'm going to get married? Maybe I won't." Kiki shrugged, getting up and going to the fridge. She got out a bottle of soda and popped it open trying to ignore the looks of shock and dismay her mother and sister was shooting at her.

"Kiely Killian Evans," Catherine stood up. Kiki winced, she hated that, Kiki may have been kind of a silly name but Kiely Killian was painful in her opinion, "If you think your father and I will approve of you living with that… Zara boy without being married-"

"Wait what? No I'm not planning on living with Rocket man."

"And I really wish you would stop calling him that." Catherine added. Kiki rolled her eyes and looked at Sharpay, begging for help.

"Mom, table cloths? This has to be perfect, I only get one wedding." Sharpay said, annoyed that the focus was off of her and her planning. Catherine nodded and sat back down.

"Of course dear, Kiki you can go, we don't need you here." Catherine waved her younger daughter away. Kiki rolled her eyes a second time but hurried away, not wanting her mother to change her mind.

"Jimmie are you almost ready?" Lily Zara knocked on her son's door and looked in. Jimmie was laying on his bed, tossing a stuffed basketball up and catching it. "Jimmie, it's almost dinnertime, Kiki's going to be here soon." Jimmie looked at his mother and nodded, sitting up.

"Okay I'll be ready."

"Honey are you okay?" Lily walked into her son's room and felt his forehead.

"Mom I'm fine I'm just…" He trailed off, standing up and going to his pile of clothes.

"Just what?"

"It's a long story." He really didn't want to tell his mom about the rumors around school or about thinking that Kiki was hiding something from him, something big judging by the way she'd run out of practice like her hair was on fire.

"Jimmie." His mother reached over and rubbed his shoulder.

"Kiki's just been acting weird and I kind of would like to know why, but the chances of getting her to tell me are slim to none, I could get her to actually do the school play but I can't get her to tell me why she's been acting weird… well weirder than usual."

"Jimmie, it's your senior year, she's just recently moved back home and now she's going to be moving to California, maybe she's just feeling a bit… unsettled." Lily suggested, Jimmie thought about that, it actually really made sense, he breathed a sigh of relief, that he could possibly help with.

"Thanks mom." Jimmie smiled. Lily kissed the top of his head and started for the door.

"Now finish getting ready, your girlfriend will be here any minute." She smiled at him and walked out, closing the door behind her. Jimmie quickly changed and hurried downstairs to find Kiki in the living room with his sisters, Jennifer and Leila. His sisters were going on and on about the dance recital they'd had that weekend and Kiki was trying to pretend to be interested. Jimmie had told them that Kiki had taken dance classes and that was the end of that, they were in love with the girl.

"And then Haley Grover nearly fell off the stage." Leila was finishing.

"Hey Ladies." Jimmie smirked, sitting on the couch next to Kiki, kissing her cheek. His sisters made gagging sounds.

"Hello Kiki." Mark Zara walked into the room and sat down in his chair turning on the TV to a basketball game, instantly Kiki and Jimmie sat up, taking interest in the game in front of them.

"Oh come on! Pass it!" Jimmie yelled at the players on the screen. "My grandma has more game than you!" Jimmie was up on his feet, so was his dad and the two guys were yelling at the screen, as they were both rooting for different teams. Kiki, Leila and Jennifer were now more interested in watching those two than the game as they freaked out, jumping around and crying 'foul' every ten minutes.

"Boys calm down, dinner's ready." Lily said, walking into the room, wiping her hands on a dish towel. Everyone got up and migrated towards the dining room, Lily going to turn off the TV so she didn't have to deal with Mark and Jimmie trying to peek at the game then yelling at each other because of what was going on it was rather annoying.

"This is so good Mrs. Zara, beats the Chinese my family planned on ordering tonight." Kiki said, taking a bite of the lasagna."

"Your family orders out?" Jennifer asked her eyes wide. "On a Thursday?"

"Yeah… and generally every other day of the week too." Kiki nodded. "There really aren't any great cooks in the family, the only time we get anything homemade is when mom hires someone to come in… or when Zeke feels like cooking."

"Speaking of, how is ol' Zeke?" Mark asked.

"Good, Engaged, hopefully going to graduate to a bigger school next year.

"Engaged?" Jimmie paused.

"Yeah, Sharpay and Zeke are going to be getting married, you'll get an invite when mom and Sharpay finish fighting about fonts." Kiki rolled her eyes, she hated this whole wedding planning business it was insane and she found it would just be easier to either stay unmarried or elope.

"I bet your mom is excited."

"Yeah she doesn't get to do a lot so planning a wedding beats walking around aimlessly drinking martinis and waiting for the next trip to India." Kiki answered Lily. She wasn't going to pretend her family was something great when in reality they were quite the opposite.

After dinner Kiki and Jimmie headed up to his room to 'do homework'. They got up there and he closed the door. Kiki looked around Jimmie's room, that was her first time being up here, generally they either got hijacked by his sisters or hung out at her house, mostly because her parents had a habit of not caring if she was home or not and she didn't have any younger siblings. Jimmie turned away from the door and smiled at her.

"Sorry about my sisters, they're… still insane." He nodded Kiki laughed and went to pick up the stuffed basketball.

"They're cute, and a lot less annoying than Sharpay." She shrugged. She tossed him the ball and he sent it through the plastic hoop on his wall.

"There are few things more annoying than Sharpay."

"And that is one of the few justices in the world." Kiki nodded, going over to the bed, neither of them actually had homework, it was just the best excuse to get to be alone, meaning without his sisters. Kiki plopped down and looked up at his ceiling. Jimmie walked over and rested next to her.

"So what is it that you didn't want to tell me?" Jimmie asked. Kiki winced she'd been hoping to avoid this point in conversation.

"You're a really bad kisser." She lied, sitting up. Jimmie frowned and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Okay I know that's a lie."

"Nope, that's it, that all I wanted to tell you."

"Kiki."

"Seriously. Anyway I have to get going, mom wants me home early, something about measurements for the wedding." Kiki started for the door.

"Kiki!"

"Bye Rocket man." Kiki said hurriedly, opening his door and going down the stairs, leaving a very annoyed and confused Jimmie behind. 


	6. Revelation

**Okay so I have two free hours and nothing else to do so here's another chapter! Oh also I looked at the forums, there isn't one for Rocket man, how sad. Ugh whatever, back to writing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Kiki and Larissa and the plot everything else goes to the great and terrifying mouse in the sky who has threatened to eat my soul… which I also own for the moment. **

Chapter Six

"Seriously thanks for this Troy, you're a life saver." Kiki said as she walked into the Bolton home. She'd been here about a million times but she'd never actually been there without Jimmie or Larissa or one of the guys from the team.

"No problem, I'm not using it anymore so might as well hand it over to someone who could really use it right?" Troy reasoned, going to the kitchen, Kiki followed him. She watched as he went to the fridge and pulled the door open. He returned with a pitcher of Kool-aid and then went to get glasses.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Kiki pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail, She'd let it grow out again, it wasn't as long as it had been but it was past her shoulders now, Jimmie said he liked it long too.

"So what do I get for giving it to you?" Troy asked.

"Umm… the thanks and appreciation of an eighteen year old girl… oh and I'll convince Zeke to send you cookies on a more regular basis."

"That's all I need." Troy smiled. Kiki reached into her bag and pulled out a Tupperware container of cookies and Troy poured them each a glass of Kool-aid. "So tell me about the team."

"Right, well we only had two spots to fill which kind of sucked because there were a lot of good players that we couldn't take but we ended up with some really cool players… and by really cool I mean I really want to rip the guy's hair our and maybe push the girl down a flight of stairs, but that's just me." Kiki shrugged, biting into a cookie.

"Well if you're only threatening to rip out hair and possibly break their legs then they have to be doing something right." Troy joked.

"The guy, Kenny, reminds me so much of Chad it isn't even funny, but Kenny is more egotistical and sexist." Kiki rolled her eyes. "And the girl, Julie, has decided I'm too much of a snob to have a conversation with which means the locker room is just like a party." Kiki sipped her drink.

"Well can you really blame her? I mean… you don't look like the friendliest person on the planet"

"Maybe not but that doesn't mean she can declare me a snob, because by doing so she's being the snob and I'm not okay being in a room with someone and not being the snobbiest person in the room, excluding my mother of course, I don't think anyone could beat her in a snob-off." Kiki said around a mouthful of cookie. Troy nearly spit cookie and Kool-aid all over the table and waited until he was able to breathe before opening his mouth. "Oh and Sharpay, she is just under my mom in snobbiness." It was true though, the thing about Julie, Julie avoided talking to her at all costs, the Locker room was completely silent, which was kind of for the best, after all Kiki wasn't a big talker and if they did try to talk it would have echoed like crazy but still, it would have been nice for her to at least try to be pleasant, just a little bit.

"Of course, the Evans family always wins when it comes to snob contests." Troy agreed. They finished their afterschool snack and went up to his room. Troy opened the door and walked in, Kiki right behind him.

"Oh wow… your room looks almost exactly like Rocket Man's." Kiki commented, looking around, it was the same color and design and everything… it was actually kind of freaky.

"Yeah… he did that. The year before you got here he took pictures of my room to re-do his. He was kind of obsessed with me it was weird." Troy shook his head and went to his desk, digging for the booklet.

"He was?" Kiki made a face, she'd always known that Jimmie considered Troy to be a role model but she hadn't really connected it with obsessed, but it made sense now that she thought about it, especially Darbus' comment the year before about 'how Mr. Bolton got his first call back.'. Kiki shook her head and Troy made a happy sound.

"Found it! So why didn't Rocket man just come and get it himself?"

"Because he's stupid and probably would have never bothered to actually get it if he came over, he'd spend the whole time hanging out with you and trying to convince you to get into a basketball game with him, besides he has a big test tomorrow and they won't give him the Berkley Scholarship if he doesn't pass Science."

"Wait, Jimmie's going to Berkley?"

"Yeah… why else would I be here to get the freshmen orientation booklet for him if he wasn't?" Kiki asked with a frown.

"I don't know I just thought he was considering it."

"Nope." Kiki said, popping out the P sound. "It's his dream plan, he's going to go to Berkley and I'm off to Stanford."

"Oh Gabriella goes to Stanford."

"What?" Kiki paused, looking at him, nearly dropping the glass baseball case she'd been holding.

"Gabi, my girlfriend, she goes to Stanford." Kiki thought about that, looking at the baseball case and put it back.

"Well um… awesome." She blinked rapidly, moving the case so it was exactly in the right spot.

"Yeah, I can give you her number if you want, then you can call her, ask her about any questions and whatever." Troy offered. Kiki shook herself out of the stupor and nodded.

"Yeah that'd be awesome." She'd talked to Gabriella the year before after the play; she was pretty cool, kind of sugary sweet in Kiki's opinion, but whatever. Troy wrote down the number and handed it over to Kiki, along with the booklet.

"Well hey, our team could always use Rocket Man, as creepy and weird as he is, he's a good player."

"Yeah no kidding, we've kept up the winning streak, one more year though and we have to turn it over to… Kenny." Kiki made a face and Troy laughed.

"Yeah well Four years is a great streak. I'll see you later Keeks." Troy smiled at the younger girl, she nodded and headed out of the Bolton house, trying to convince herself that Jimmie wasn't still trying to copy Troy by going to the same college and convincing Kiki to go to the same college at Troy's girlfriend.

Because that would just be insane right?


	7. Cherry Bomb

Tired. So Tired. Seriously, I don't think I got even three hours of sleep last night, but I had really good chicken and we went on a two AM slurpee run. Yummy, but doesn't not equal proper sleep. I'm going to go get me a cup of caffeine, ya'll enjoy this chapter. 

DISCLAIMER: Oy Vey. I own Kiki, Larissa, the plot, an I-pod and five High School musical DVDs (I have two of the first and third ones) that's it, everything else belongs to the great and powerful Disney and it isn't just the chip they put in my brain making me say this. 

Chapter Seven

Kiki was doing her best to convince herself that her boyfriend wasn't a psychotic obsessed super fan to Troy anymore. That he had grown beyond that and he didn't get a crazy thrill every time people said they were as cute as Troy and Gabriella. She hadn't been terribly bothered by people saying that until after she'd talked with Troy. Of course now he was back in California so she couldn't go back and smack him around until he put the thought out of her mind so she was left to question it. 

"Kiki?" Kiki jumped about a foot in the air and looked at Jimmie. 

"What?" She asked. 

"I've been talking to you for like… twenty minutes. Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about…" She paused what was she thinking about?

"Christmas." 

"Christmas?" 

"Yeah, my grandparents are coming and… they're not fun to be around." She shrugged. 

"Oh, well if they're anything like your parents I can see why." Jimmie rolled his eyes; Kiki's parents still didn't like him. Never mind that he had a scholarship to Berkley was passing with decent grades and Kiki had been dating him for almost a year. Jimmie wasn't really sure why either. Of course Kiki told him it might have had something to do with him dancing outside their window to get her attention during dinner that one time but hey that was a small thing, it shouldn't have made them that angry right? 

"My parents aren't… Okay yeah, never mind." Kiki made a face, her parents were pretty bad, her dad still wasn't a big fan of Zeke and heaven help Jimmie if he ever came around and their mom didn't like Kelsi either, but that was kind of a moot point since Ryan and Kelsi had broken up over the summer, all the more reason for Catherine to dislike her. 

"So they're coming to your place?" Jimmie asked. "I'll be sure to avoid it the whole time they're there." He laughed, walking towards the lunch room. 

"Good, now if only I could find a way to keep away from them myself." Kiki joked. They got to the cafeteria and Jimmie went to get lunch while Kiki went to the table where everyone was waiting. 

"Finally, where were you two?" Larissa asked. 

"Bet I could take a guess." Ross said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Kiki looked at him with a mix of anger and dismay. 

"I could have you killed, remember that." She informed him. 

"No you couldn't." Ross argued. 

"Oh yeah, ask Jimmie what happened to the waiter that messed with me last summer at the country club." As if on Cue Jimmie came over with his tray of food. 

"Hey Rocket Man, what happened to the waiter that messed with Kiki at the country club?" McCall asked. 

"He's dead." Jimmie answered before digging into his food. Larissa rolled her eyes, that waiter had gotten into a car crash, he'd been drunk and hit a tree and didn't survive, Kiki and Jimmie both knew that. McCall looked at Ross with Wide eyes. 

"He is not." Ross shook his head. 

"Yeah actually he is, you can go visit his grave if you want, his name was Frank Thomas." Jimmie shrugged, having missed the entire conversation he had no idea what was going on. 

"Told you." Kiki smirked, pulling out her Tupperware container of cookies. She bit into one and offered the tub to Larissa who took one, but glared at Kiki in the process. "What?" The blonde asked. Larissa simply looked at Jimmie then back at Kiki. "Shut up Larissa." Kiki snapped, turning back to the rest of the table, who were looking at her in confusion. 

"Umm… okay that was weird." McCall shook his head then stood up. "Yo! Steele! Madison!" The two freshmen looked over at them. A few of them gestured for the two to come over to them. They did so, looking confused. 

"You do know you can sit with us now right?" Ross asked, glad to talk about something that wasn't him and shady deaths. 

"Why is sitting here so special?" Julie asked, staying standing while Kenny happily sat. 

"Cookies and watching Ross squirm every time Kiki looks at him." Donny answered. 

"Shut up Dion." Both Kiki and Ross chorused. Julie looked over her shoulder at Gwen, who was waiting. 

"She can come too." Kiki said, earning her own collection of glares. Julie brightened and motioned for Gwen to join them. The girl brightened and ran over to them. 

"Hey guys." She smiled, putting down her tray. 

"Hey." Kiki answered, ignoring the glares. 

"This is so cool I didn't think I'd get to sit here since I didn't make the team." Gwen gushed as Julie took a seat. 

"Yeah well someone has to replace Larissa next year and you apparently like the sport." Kiki said, looking to all the people glaring at her, who now understood. 

"Oh my gosh! You really think I could do that?" Gwen asked, looking at Kiki. 

"Yeah, totally." Then Kiki winced. 

"What's wrong?" Jimmie asked, suddenly alert. 

"I just used the word totally. I hate that word." Jimmie rolled his eyes. 

"I'm leaving." He said, getting up and throwing away his food. Kiki watched him go then looked to Dion, who shrugged. 

"Boys are such drama queens." Kiki groaned, getting up and going after him, as soon as she was gone the team pounced on the cookies she'd left behind. "I want the Tupperware back!" She called. She hurried after Jimmie and caught him almost down the hall. 

"What?" He asked. 

"What is your problem, you're acting… like me." Kiki blinked rapidly as she thought about that. 

"Yeah well I tend to act like this when my girlfriend is hiding things from me." Kiki sighed. 

"Jimmie-" 

"No, you're not going to tell me and I don't want to get into this fight again." Jimmie shook his head. 

"Are you still coming over tonight?" She asked. He nodded and kept walking. "See you then." She rolled her eyes, turning on her heel and going to her locker. 

That evening Vance and Catherine had left for a business dinner, leaving Sharpay, Zeke and Kiki alone in the house. Sharpay and Zeke were in her room working on Wedding things and Jimmie had shown up so he and Kiki were in her room.

"Okay seriously Rocket man, we need to study." Kiki said breathlessly. 

"I don't want to." Jimmie pouted, kissing her again. She managed to slip her hands between him and herself, pushing him off of her. 

"Come on, Study time." She sat up and went to the mirror fixing her clothes and hair while he went on the hunt for his shirt, finding it halfway across the room. He pulled it on and went back to the bed. 

"Can we at least get something to eat?" 

"I'll go get us something, you stay here, get your math book out or something." Kiki smiled, going out of the room and down to the kitchen. Jimmie rolled his eyes but smiled, getting up and going across the room to get his backpack. He picked it up and as he turned to take it back over he knocked over the books on Kiki's desk. 

"Shoot." He muttered, throwing his bag at the bed and kneeling to pick up everything that had fallen. He picked up a couple of books and a letter. He frowned when he noticed the Yale Letterhead. He looked at the door and read the first few lines, his eyes growing wide.

Kiki walked into the room trying to balance two sodas and two plates on her arm as she opened the door. She turned and walked in, pausing when she found Jimmie at her desk, glaring at her.

"Dude, you look seriously creepy."

"Really? I was going for completely fugging pissed." Jimmie snapped. Kiki put down the plates and sodas and looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"When did you plan on telling me about Yale?" Kiki's heart stopped.

"What?"

"Yale Kiki! As in the school in Connecticut? Where you apparently applied and got accepted."

"So I'm not allowed to apply to other schools."

"Are you going to go?"

"I…" Kiki faltered, she hadn't planned on it, she'd just applied for fun, to see if she could get in, then she got the letter saying she had, which she hadn't expected in the least and now… she was just plain confused.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for." Jimmie said darkly, getting up and grabbing his bag.

"So you're mad because I might ruin your fantasy of being Troy Bolton?" Kiki blurted, following him out into the hall. Jimmie froze and didn't turn around.

"What?"

"Troy told me how obsessed with him you were and now that I know Gabriella goes to Stanford… is that why you wanted me to go? So you could carry out some sick fantasy?" she asked.

"No." Jimmie finally turned to look at her. The look in his eyes had gone from angry to hurt. "I wanted you to go to Stanford so we could see each other every weekend, so that maybe we could eventually get a place that was halfway between the two schools, I wasn't going to ask you to go for less than the best kind of school by asking you to go to Berkley and Stanford was the next best thing, but you know what? I don't care anymore, go to Yale, I hope you and your Non-obsessive Yale boyfriend like it." He said before turning and walking down the stairs and out of the house.

"Kiki? Are you okay?" Sharpay walked down the hall to find her sister gaping at the air.

"No actually I'm not." Kiki answered before turning and walking to her room.


	8. You Don't Know Me At All

**Okay so I'm bored and it's summer and… yeah….**

**This chapter is dedicated to livingstorywriter101 for being such a great reviewer XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm claiming it. I'm claiming it all and there's nothing you can do about it Disney cause you're busy with a lawsuit! Now if you all don't mind I'm going to go in the corner to cuddle with my High school Musical cast. **

Chapter Eight

"What do you think of this color Kiki?" Catherine asked her youngest daughter who was slumped into the cushy, yet still impossibly uncomfortable, seat at the bridal shop.

"It's great." Kiki deadpanned, looking at her shoe, actually it wasn't her shoe; the old converse actually belonged to Jimmie. Thinking about that made her want to toss the shoes out the window of the over priced, under stocked store.

"You didn't even look." Kiki rolled her eyes and turned to look at whatever it was her mother was holding, apparently it was the bridesmaid's dress. Kiki made a face at the orange monstrosity in front of her.

"You have to be kidding. Sharpay hates Orange." Kiki reminded her mother.

"I really do!" Sharpay called from the dressing room where she was trying on dresses. Catherine sighed and put it back.

"Well Sharpay, what color do you want?" she asked.

"I don't know yet."

"Who are your bridesmaid's?"

"Kiki… Umm… Gabriella if she can get out here for it." Sharpay came out in a puffy dress and looked in the mirror.

"You look like you should be sitting in a pot of blush." Kiki informed her sister, standing up and walking to the dress rack. She poked though racks and racks of satin and tulle and vibrant colors and pastels, of course there was no white, bridesmaids were not allowed to wear white, at least that's what this store apparently thought. Kiki ran her hands through her hair and sat back down, looking at her mother then at her sister who was checking out the skirt of her dress.

"Kiki's right. It's too puffy." Sharpay pouted and went to look for another dress. Kiki groaned and pulled out her cell phone, she walked out of the store and into the bright sunlight, calling Larissa.

"Hey Keeks." Larissa said as soon as she answered.

"Have you talked to,"

"Nope, neither has Donny, but like you said, he and his family went to his uncle's so maybe… He's just there and doesn't have time to call."

"Or maybe he's decided he really does hate me and because you're my friends he won't speak to you either." Kiki ran a hand through her hair and leaned against a pole, ignoring the people walking by her.

"Kiki, I doubt that. He's not you. He's less of a drama queen."

"I'm not a drama queen. In case you forgot I use to go out of my way to avoid drama."

"Bull. Kiki Evans you and I both know that you would hate your life if you didn't have drama."

"I would not." Kiki argued. Larissa sighed.

"Whatever. I don't want to argue with you. I have to get going, I'll call you later. Oh and Keeks? He's fine, he'll call when he gets back. It's not like you said you killed his puppy. You just want to go to a great school." Larissa hung up and Kiki put her phone away, sighing before walking back into the bridal shop.

Sharpay walked out of the dressing room in a long white strapless dress with beading and a train in the back. Kiki looked her sister up and down.

"That's the one." She informed her, going to sit back down. Sharpay smiled and looked down at the dress.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She said, looking at her mother, who had tears in her eyes.

"So we've picked out the dress and we're going to get all the bridesmaids stuff picked out next week." Sharpay said over dinner as she passed the potatoes over to Zeke.

"How much is this all going to cost?" Vance asked, taking the basket of rolls from Kiki.

"It doesn't matter." Catherine said looking at Sharpay with a smile. "Whatever our baby girl wants she's going to get."

"Aren't I technically… you know what, never mind." Kiki shook her head and poked at her green beans with her fork.

"Are you okay Kiki?" Vance looked at his younger daughter.

"Yeah fine just… not hungry." She lied, poking a green bean and biting into it. She chewed slowly and looked over at Sharpay.

"Oh honey, tell him about the beading." Catherine said excitedly. Kiki rolled her eyes and pushed away from the table, going up to her room and pulling out her phone.

"Hey Rocket Man's phone here. The Rocket has blasted off without you so leave a message and he'll get back to you." Kiki rolled her eyes, she'd been telling him for months to change that stupid message.

"Hey Rocket man. It's Kiki, Umm… Call me when you get this…. Okay bye." She hung up and threw her phone on the bed, running her hands through her hair.

"Kiki?" Kiki looked over as the door opened and Catherine crept in, looking at her youngest.

"What?" Kiki asked, looking at her mother. Catherine sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Kiki sighed but went and sat down next to her mother.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing,"

"Kiki," Kiki sighed again and looked out the window.

"Jimmie had this master plan that he would go to Berkley and I would go to Stanford. I was totally fine with it too, but I applied to Yale and Jimmie found out and he's obsessed with Troy Bolton and now he's mad." Catherine frowned.

"Wait, what?"

"I found out Jimmie had this weird hero worship thing about Troy Bolton and Troy's girlfriend goes to Stanford…" Kiki trailed off and bit her lip.

"Well first of, You shouldn't choose a school based on what Jimmie wants, I know you're eighteen and this is your first love and you think it'll last forever but,"

"I know I can't pick a school based on Jimmie." Kiki shrugged. "I don't believe in fairytales and I don't want to say that it'll last forever."

"Right Yes, I tend to forget that you're not Sharpay… even if she has you dressing in decent clothing." Catherine smiled softly, playing with Kiki's white blonde hair. Kiki rolled her eyes but smiled softly. Catherine kissed her daughter's cheek and stood up. "Just remember Kiki, Stanford's a great school, but not if you don't really want to be there." She said, walking out of the room. Kiki groaned and flopped back on the bed, trying to figure out when her mother started making sense.


	9. Thanksgiving

**Okay I've been getting into this series again and damn it I will watch ever High School Musical over and over if I have to. **

**I have a formspring now, the link is at the top of my profile, ask me anything… cause I'm bored and I will answer anything. **

**DISCLAIMER: Disney says I own nothing, and the fact that they've kidnapped me and locked me in a dungeon makes me think they may be right. **

**Chapter Nine**

"Come on Zara! Get your head in the game!" Coach Bolton Yelled as Jimmie tripped over his own feet for the eighth time.

"I'm trying coach." Jimmie Sat up and blew his hair out of his face, glaring at Kiki before standing up.

"Don't give me that look. I didn't trip you." Kiki snapped at him

"Alright time out. Evans, Zara! Over here." The two groaned but ran over. "I don't know what's wrong with you two but get over it! The team needs you two and I'm not going to cancel practice because the captains are angry at each other."

"Yeah well maybe if the other captain wasn't a liar." Jimmie said. Kiki whipped her head towards him.

"I never lied!" She informed him.

"Close enough."

"Oh my god Zara just because you-"

"ENOUGH!" Coach Bolton bellowed. "You two, leave you're done for the day and I don't want you back here until you grow up."

"But Coach," Kiki started.

"OUT!" He yelled. Kiki pursed her lips and headed out, followed by Jimmie.

"See what you did?" He snarled.

"What I did? You were the one acting like a child,"

"Shut up Kiki!" Kiki froze and turned to look at him.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" She asked him.

"Yes! Just Shut up for five minutes. Stop being snobby, egotistical and bitchy for five freaking minutes."

"If I'm so snobby, Egotisical and Bitchy then why would you even want me going to a school near you?" She asked.

"Because I love you and I can ignore those thing when you love me."

"I do love you jackass, that's why I'm going to Stanford and not Yale." Kiki said, surprising even herself. Jimmie stopped and looked at her.

"Really?" He asked. She pressed her lips together but nodded. "Keeks… I'm sorry I just… the idea of going to college and not having you within driving distance… I'm sorry." She kept nodding.

"It's fine I- I can't wait to get to Stanford." Jimmie smiled, relieved and Hugged her. She made a distressed face behind his back, seriously hating herself.

"How's the Turkey?" Catherine asked the chef. It was Thanksgiving and Catherin wanted it all to be perfect, of course.

"Almost done." He said, the house smelled like roasted turkey and it was all warm and cozy.

"Good, my son should be here any minute. I'm so excited. He's at Julliard you know, for dance." Catherine said proudly. Sharpay and Kiki rolled their eyes as they watched their mom run around making sure all the food was perfect.

"So how's Rocket Man? I saw him sneaking out last night." Sharpay smiled at her little sister, who glowered back.

"He's fine, shut up." Sharpay simply laughed and looked at their mother, who was still running around. The door opened in the main hall and Catherine hurried out to meet her boy. The sisters rolled their eyes again and headed out, surprised to see, not only Ryan in Jeans, but a girl standing by the door, being assessed by their mother.

"Mom, Shar, Keeks, this is my… roommate, Opie." Ryan said, looking at the girl. She was pretty enough, extremely skinny with brown hair about as long as Kiki's and grey eyes.

"Ophelia Montgomery… call me Opie." The girl smiled. Catherine looked the girl up and down.

"Do you… go to school with Ryan?"

"No, I go to The New School… sometimes. Ryan and I are roommates."

"At two different schools?" Catherine asked. Opie looked back at Ryan.

"I'm not living on campus anymore mom." Ryan admitted.

"What?"

"Long story short, when I was with Kelsi we planned on getting an off campus apartment so we didn't sign up for housing, then we broke up and it was too late to sign up and… now I live with her and two other people." Ryan shrugged. Catherine shook her head.

"I knew that Kelsi girl was no good for you Ducky." Opie snorted.

"Ducky?" She asked. Ryan glared at her.

"Shut up Opie."

"So do you whistle the same song when you walk down to the fishin' hole or does Andy do it?" Kiki asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Kiki!" Ryan said in dismay. Opie simply laughed.

"Actually Andy and I have a tape that we play, we're both crap at whistling." She said. Kiki smirked and nodded.

"I like her."

"She's my roommate."

"Yeah, just like Daisy is Aunt Corrine's roommate." Kiki said. Catherine's head whipped around to her daughter.

"Kiely Killian-"

"Go Check the turkey, got it." Kiki turned on her heel and walked out. Ryan followed her, leaving Opie alone with Sharpay and Catherine.

"Hey Keeks." He said, kissing the top of his younger sister's head when they got to the kitchen.

"How long until the turkey's done?"

"Fifteen minutes, everything is set on the table and-"

"Dude you can cut the prim and proper chef crap, I'm not my mom." Kiki nodded. The chef visibly relaxed.

"It'll be done soon, my girls set the table, which looks way too long for your family, and the cake is being made as we speak."

"Awesome. Thanks dude." Kiki turned to Ryan.

"Hey Ry, so what's up?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Nothing, just-"

"And I repeat, I'm not mom."

"Things are less than great but I'm surviving."

"I bet Opie helps that survival."

"She's seriously just my friend and roommate Kiki." He insisted. Kiki rolled her eyes but shrugged.

"Yeah alright. Well I'd bet my left arm that your friend and roommate is being harassed in the other room." She said, walking out of the room. Ryan hurried to follow her.

"Pass the Potatoes." Vance requested as the family ate, it was fairly silent, save for the sounds of crunching and the clink of forks against plates.

"So, Kiki, Ryan tells me you're dating a guy named… Rocket Man?" Opie looked at the younger girl.

"His name is Jimmie, at some point he decided Jimmie didn't properly describe him anymore and thus… Rocket Man." Kiki smiled.

"I still think it's alluding to something dirty." Catherine muttered. Kiki shook her head, she'd told her mother over and over that there was nothing dirty hidden in the nickname but hell if Catherine would listen.

"It's not, she's just got a dirty mind." Kiki said. Catherine glared at her daughter, who simply smiled sweetly.

The dinner went on like that and finally the chef brought out the pies and cake he'd made for dessert.

"I think I'm going to explode." Kiki said as she took a piece of pie.

"Yet you keep eating" Ryan smiled at his sister.

"Yeah… so?" She smiled back at him and dug into her pie. Ryan laughed and shook his head, taking a bite of his own dessert.

The Next day the team met at Coach Bolton's house, He wanted to give them all a treat, a special 'Thanksgiving' dinner for the team. As well as Troy and Chad of course.

"Here's to another winning season!" Jack cheered, holding up his cup of juice.

"What team?" Chad bellowed.

"Wildcats!" The others yelled, taking a drink then digging into the turkey sandwiches and whatnot that Mrs. Bolton made them.

"Just hope it's not the last winning season." Ross said around a mouthful of food.

"Shut up." Larissa nudged him with a smile.

"Well you guys are going to have a lot of spots to fill when we leave, after all you're losing Me, Ross, Kiki, Dion and Rocket Man."

"Good then maybe I'll have a team that actually listens to me."

"We listen to you, we just opt to ignore what you say." Kiki smiled at the coach who rolled his eyes.

"And you're losing the best assistant coach our team has ever had." Donny pointed to Larissa who smiled at him.

"You guys are assuming all of you will graduate." Julie quirked an eyebrow. The Seniors all pointed to Ross, who looked around.

"I'm going to graduate! I'm doing pretty dang good in school right now thank you."

"Because of Kiki." Jimmie said, smiling at his girlfriend who smiled tightly and took another bite of the sandwich.

"I can pass without Kiki."

"Good to hear because I'm transferring classes after winter break." Kiki said after she'd swallowed the mouthful of food. Ross's eyes widened and he looked at McCall, who laughed.

After they'd all eaten people were hanging around, just talking Kiki was sitting on the porch swing, watching Jimmie, McCall, Ross and Donny play ball. She turned when the swing started moving, Chad sat next to her.

"So Larissa told me you were thinking about going to Yale." He said. Kiki looked over at Larissa, glaring at her.

"No, I was thinking about it but… I don't think so." She shook her head.

"Oh, well if you change your mind, You can call my girlfriend Taylor, she goes there." He handed her a piece of paper with Taylor's name and number on it. "She's always willing to go on about how great Yale is." He smiled and she stuffed it in her pocket before looking over at the guys, who were still playing. Jimmie looked up at her and waved. She waved back and turned back to Chad.

"I'll be sure to call her." She nodded.


	10. Snobilicous

**Yeah… not going to bother with excuses. I'm just in a writing mood and… anyway, here it is. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I have ideas and I have no drive to come up with an original community ergo, fan fiction now please Mr. Mouse, let me out of the dungeon.**

"Pass the ball!" Kiki yelled to Kenny as they were running down the court. Kenny didn't listen and kept going, only to have the ball stolen by another player. Kiki glared at him before turning and running that way, trying to get the ball from the guy. She pressed her lips together and managed to catch him off guard, getting the ball and quickly passing it to Julie who went running. On the sidelines Gwen and Larissa were talking, Larissa was trying to teach Gwen about the job. Julie jumped and went for the shot, making it.

"Time out!" The other coach yelled the ref blew the whistle and they ran to their sides.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kiki snapped at Kenny who just glared at her.

"You're not my coach or my mom, don't tell me what to do."

"You're being a serious jack-ass."

"And you're being a-"

"Think before you finish that sentence." Jimmie said, looking at Kenny with a quirked eyebrow. Kenny shut his mouth, but looked ready to tear someone's head off.

"Enough, Steele, Kiki's right, you need to pass the ball. We could have lost it there. Come on you guys, winning season. This is the last chance for a lot of you." Jack said. Kiki glanced at Jimmie, who nodded back.

"Let's do it." He smirked.

"What team?" Donny yelled.

"Wildcats!" They cheered and ran back out onto the court. Kiki got into position and looked up at the guy, who smirked at her.

"They told me about your tricks."

"What Tricks?" Kiki asked innocently.

"Distracting the other player so they aren't paying attention when- hey!" He cut off as the ref tossed the ball and Kiki got it, passing it to Rocket man, who passed it to Donny, who passed it back to Ross. Kiki ran down the court as Ross passed it to her and she dodged pass two guys, taking her shot and cheering as she got it, bringing the score to a tie, just in time to be hit in the back by the guy who'd been distracted talking.

"Not cool Blondie."

"Not my fault you've got all the brains of a bag of sand." She shrugged, the rolled her shoulders, he'd masked the hit as a pat on the back that was way too hard. "Jerk." She added before running back to the right place. He growled but ran to his own place.

McCall jumped and got the ball to Kenny, who went charging down the court.

"Pass it." He heard someone yell but he ignored them, opting to just try and pass the guy blocking him, he almost managed, then tripped, losing the ball. The other team got it and ran it down the court, making his shot. Kiki clenched her jaw and looked at the freshman, then at Jimmie, then back at Kenny.

"I will kill him someday." She said as the buzzer went off, signaling the end of the game and the Wildcat's loss. Jimmie walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She shoved him away. "Ew, you smell like sweat."

"You don't smell much better Princess." Jimmie smirked. Kiki glared at him and he reached over, tugging her ponytail.

"I'll practice my killing technique on you Zara." She said, and chased him around the court.

Back at the Bolton house the team wasn't in a very chipper mood.

"Why are we having a party coach? We lost." Julie said, playing with her plate of food.

"because Kenny's a ball hog." Kiki added, moving so she was sitting sideways on the couch with her feet in Jimmie's lap, her legs going across McCall's lap.

"I am not. I did what I thought was best."

"You don't get to think, you do the play, you pass the ball to someone who's open."

"And you boss people around."

"Yeah I do, but I've never lost a game for us have I?" Kiki snapped. Kenny just made a face and took a bite of a cheese stick. Julie looked at Kenny then at Kiki.

"He made a mistake. I'm sure you're not perfect."

"I never claimed to be perfect. Why does everyone think I have?" Kiki asked Jimmie.

"Because you're a snob Love."

"I am not." Kiki reached over and took a grape from McCall's plate.

"Yes you are." Larissa said, tugging her friend's ponytail.

"Okay fine I am, but That's what makes me so great." She smirked. Jimmie laughed and shook his head. Kenny Glared at her and Julie rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Okay we lost this game, but next week we're going to be better. Kiki, Larissa, Jimmie and I are going to work on plays this Sunday and come Monday you all are going to be so tired after practice it won't even be funny."

"It's never funny to be tired." Ross pointed out. Coach Bolton threw a carrot stick at him and he picked it up, taking a bite.

"Shut up Ross. Anyway, We're going to blow them out of the water at the next game, and keep going until we win our fourth straight championship right?" The team nodded and Donny stood up.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Wildcats!"

"Get your head in the game!"

"Wait-" Kiki looked around. "I thought we had changed it to Game on."

"Dude, who honestly knows? We just like to yell." Donny smiled. Kiki stood up and held out a hand to Larissa who pulled herself up.

"We're off." She said. They got to the door when Larissa stopped and looked back at Julie and Gwen.

"Hey… Do you two want to come?" She asked. Kiki stopped and walked back over, looking at the younger girls.

"Where?" Julie asked.

"Kiki's. Pizza, pool, Brand New Theater room."

"One that I told my parents was stupid to have put in." Kiki added. Larissa rolled her eyes. Gwen jumped up and nodded.

"Yeah!" She looked at Julie.

"Fine." Julie stood up and followed.

"Keeks! Wait!" Jimmie stood and ran over to her, grabbing her and kissing her. She made a face and pushed him away.

"You taste like onion dip." She said, all the guys made dissed sounds. Jimmie laughed and kissed her again, she swatted him and walked away. "Honestly, he's so gross." She smiled and Larissa laughed. Julie and Gwen followed.

"Stop! Collaborate and listen! Ice is back with a brand new invention!" The girls sang in the car on the way to Julie's so she could grab some clothes. Julie jumped out when they stopped and she grabbed some clothes, shoving them into a bag and ran back out to see her best friend and her teammates dancing in the car. She smiled and got in. Okay maybe this would be kind of fun.

They got to Kiki's house and Gwen and Julie took a moment to marvel at the size, then hurried after Larissa and Kiki up to her bedroom so they wouldn't get lost. Kiki pushed open the door and walked into the room, going to open the doors to the little balcony thing. She looked out at the pool, the pool lights were on the pool looked perfect.

"I'm going to see who's home. Just… toss your stuff where ever."

"Oh my gosh you two have to see her closet!" Larissa gushed. Kiki rolled her eyes and went hunting for her family. She found Sharpay and Zeke in her room, going over more Wedding stuff. Kiki rolled her eyes. That was all Sharpay talked about anymore, her wedding to Zeke and it was driving Kiki completely crazy. She walked back up to her room to find Julie sitting on the bed and Larissa and Gwen going on and on about nothing in the closet. She shook her head and plopped on the bed.

"My parents are apparently in India… I don't know when it happened but Sharpay says it's been a few days." Kiki shrugged. Julie looked over at her.

"Seriously? Your parents left and you didn't notice?" She asked.

"Big house. We don't always see each other everyday." Kiki said honestly. Okay, not completely honestly, she just avoided her parents and the big house made it possible to go days without actually seeing them. "We're a slightly dysfunctional bunch." She shrugged. She didn't care, she was use to it by this point in her life. She wasn't a daddy's girl like Sharpay, she wasn't a mama's pet like Ryan. She was the left over, sent to boarding schools under the guise that she was just too smart for regular school when in reality it was because Catherine didn't actually know how to deal with a daughter that was that smart and didn't like to shop and be girly.

"That's actually really sad." Julie said. Kiki frowned and looked at her. After a moment she nodded.

"Yeah I guess it is." She shrugged and stood up. "Gwen, Larissa, get out of my closet before I lock you in. I'm hungry and I want to swim." Julie watched Kiki and after a moment she stood.

"Me too." The door opened and the other two stuck their heads out.

"Pizza!" They declared. Julie and Kiki rolled their eyes but nodded.

"Fine, pizza."


End file.
